The Hard Love
by Yume Hyunna
Summary: Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Hinata dan Naruto. Yang diawali di Bus, dan berkenalan saat handphone mereka tertukar. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pandangan pertama, tetapi Naruto tidak. Diangkat dari hidup sendiri. REVIEWW :D
1. Chapter 1

_Pertama kali bertemu dirimu..._

… _kupikir kamulah yang terbaik,_

_dan ternyata tidak…_

… _tetapi, terbaik baginya_

_

* * *

_

**Yume Hyunna**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**The Hard Love**

**.**

**a Naruto Fanfiction**

**Originally made by me**

**.**

**Rate K**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Friendship/Family**

**.**

**For this chapter pair**

**NaruHina—NarutoHinata **

**.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, OC, typo, diambil daari pengalaman sendiri**

**.**

'_**blablablaba' **_**berarti berbicara dalam hati**

.

**Don't like ? Just click 'back'**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Pagi-pagi seperti ini, ribuan bunyi—bahkan triliunan—terdengar ditelinga Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, perempuan yang duduk di bangku sekolah Konoha High School kelas 3-1, sedang menata buku-buku pelajaran hari ini. Pelajaran favoritnya—pelajaran Bahasa—tidak ada hari ini. Hinata memasang raut wajahnya yang tampak tidak senang. Hinata berharap bahwa hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

''_Kaa-chan_! Aku berangkat dulu ya! _Jaa ne!_" teriak Hinata dari luar rumah. Kaa-channya—Hyuuga Yumi—hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang sekarang hanya terlihat punggunya dan… hilang.

''Aduuh, aku bisa terlambat!" keluh Hinata ditengah perjalannya. Dengan gundah, dia menunggu Bus di Halte Bus.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, bisa-bisanya saja Hinata yang murid teladan terlambat!

Bus yang Hinata tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Hinata dengan cepat masuk kedalam Bus dan memilih tempat duduk langganannya—tempat duduk paling belakang dekat jendela.

Disebelah Hinata, duduklah seorang lelaki yang—tentunya lebih tua darinya—sangat bisa dibilang bahwa sempurna. Laki-laki berambut oranye dan membawa tas berwarna oranye.

'_Sepertinya orang ini sangat suka warna oranye'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Hinata sesekali melirik lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya.

Seketika saja, Bus yang ditumpanginya hampir tertabrak mobil. Hal ini membuat Hinata kaget. Barang-barang bawaannya terjatuh semua.

'_Aduuh, bagaimana ini. Banyak barang-barang berharga ditasku'_ keluh Hinata.

Hinata mengambil semua barang yang terjatuh, termasuk _handphone_nya. Lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya—hampir—semua orang di Bus itu barangnya terjatuh.

Bus telah sampai didepan sekolah Hinata. Sepertinya saat Hinata turun, supir Bus itu berkata ''Gomen.'' Pada Hinata.

Hinata berlari ke kelasnya—3-1.

'_Fuuuh, untung kelas masih sepi,'_

Hinata menaruh tasnya ke bangkunya. Hinata mengeluarkan buku catatannya—yang sebenarnya adalah Diarynya, dan menulis sesuatu

_05 January 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku sungguh lelah Dy. Bus yang kutumpangi hampir saja terbalik. Untung Tuhan masih berada dipihakku. Ohya Dy, tadi di Bus aku bertemu seseorang yang sangaaatt tampan. Dia duduk disebelahku Dy! Yaampun… dia sepertinya aku kenal. Tapi sia—_

"Ohayou Hinata! Hei! Sedang tulis apa tuh?" tanya Mio Nakamura. Teman dekatnya.

"E..eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Mio-_chan_," kata Hinata sambil mengambil buku catatannya—alias Diary.

"Hahaha, yasudah! Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan, kamu bawa tugas untuk hari ini?" tanya Mio.

"Ba..bawa kok, kenapa Mio-_chan_?" tanya Hinata heran.

"A…ano… boleh aku pinjam? Aku belum mengerjakan," tanya Mio-chan sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak mengerjakan tugasnya Mio-_chan_?" tanya Hinata—lagi.

"Aku lupa, kemarin ada pertandingan basket. Dirumah aku langsung tidur karena kecapaian," kata Mio dengan nada memelas.

"Haah~ baiklah Mio-_chan_. Lain kali kerjakan sendiri ya! Ini yang terakhir kali!" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku tugas.

"_Hai," _kata Mio. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena bisa menghindari ancaman Kakashi-_sensei_ karena tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Pulang sekolah, Hinata mengambil _handphone_nya. Dia menekan tombol 1 yang akan terhubung ke orangtuanya.

"Ha..halo _kaa-chan_," kata Hinata sambil memegangi _handphone_nya dengan gugup karena menelfon di kelas.

"_Kaa-chan?_ Ini bukan _kaa-chan. _Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa?" tanya seorang lelaki diseberang sana.

Dengan gugup, Hinata menutup flap _handphone_nya.

'_Astaga Hinata! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?'_ Hinata mengeluh.

Dia mengechek _handphone_ itu, ternyata memang bukan miliknya! Mereknya memang itu dan warnanya juga sama—biru.

Hinata berpikir, '_i…ini kan telfon lelaki disebelahku tadi saat di Bus? Jangan-jangan ini punyanya!'_

Hinata berpikir bahwa dia harus mengembalikan _handphone_ itu. Tapi sudah sore. Hinata memutuskan mengembalikan _handphone_ itu besok saja.

* * *

-Other Place-

"Nii-san!" teriak lelaki oranye yang sedang berteriak memanggil nama kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa? Pelankan suaramu," kata seseorang berambut oranye—agak pirang—menutupi sebagian mata kanannya menghampiri adiknya.

"Nii, _handphone_ku tertukar, bagaimana ini," kata lelaki oranye itu sambil duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tadi ada perempuan menelfon _handphone_ ini Naruto," kata lelaki pirang—Deidara.

"Oh ya? Nanti saja aku telfon dia. Siapa tau dialah yang mengambil _handphone_ku," kata si oranye—Naruto.

* * *

Esoknya, Hinata baru sadar bahwa _handphone_nya tertukar. Ia segera menghubungi orang yang kemarin dia—dengan tidak sengaja—telfon.

"_Ohayou, _a...ano... aku menemukan _handphone_ ini, apakah ini punyamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kupikir punyamu juga ada disini. Bisakah kamu kesini sekarang?" tanya orang diseberang sana—Naruto.

"Ba...baiklah. Dimana?" tanya Hinata.

_'Untung hari ini libur'_

"Di perumahan Konoha Mansion. C10, 3," kata Naruto.

"Ba...baiklah, ngomong-ngomong. Nama Anda siapa ya?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil tasnya—yang tentunya tak terlihat Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Kamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Baiklah, aku kesana dulu ya," kata Hinata sambil menutup _flap handphone_nya. Eh—itu bukan _handphone_nya.

* * *

"Pe...permisi," kata Hinata sopan sambil menekan bel.

Pintu dibuka, terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi, berambut oranye.

"Ah? Yang di Bus waktu itu, ya?" tanya lelaki itu—Naruto.

"I, iya. Ini _handphone_mu," kata Hinata sembari memberikan _handphone_ biru itu.

"Ah! _Arigatou_! _Handphone_mu ada didalam. Tunggu sini ya," kata Naruto.

'_Haah, untung saja ketemu, kalau tidak bagaimana nasibku,'_ gumam Hinata.

"Nah, ini dia. _Arigatou _Hinata-_chan_!" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Wajah Hinata memerah, baru pertama kali ini Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ah? Hinata-_chan?_ Kamu tak apa-apa kan? Wajahmu memerah, kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"E...eh, ti-tidak kok. Aku pulang dulu ya, _Jaa_!" kata Hinata melambai.

Naruto membalas lambaian Hinata.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**_DoLoveSupportMe?_**

**_ICan'tLoveYouOrSayGoodbye. God,HelpMe..._**

**_._**

**Wait for Chapter2!**

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pertama kali bertemu dirimu..._

… _kupikir kamulah yang terbaik,_

_dan ternyata tidak…_

… _tetapi, terbaik baginya_

_

* * *

_

_**Balasan Review**_

_Jessica –d'akuma_

Hehehe, Summer In Seoul itu Yume juga udh baca… memang sih, agak mirip. Tapi kehidupan Yume juga kayak gni ketemu ama orang yg Yume suka karena tertukar Handphone :D

_M. Higashikuni_

Hehehe, iya-iya... Ga ada kripik ato saran nih ? hehehe :D

_Ritsuki Ichinomiya_

Seru ? makasih :D

Okeee~

_OraRi HinaRa_

Lalu apa donk ? soalnya Yume liatnya oranye siih :p

_ZephyrAmfoter_

Dengan mengikuti jalan ceritanya, kmu nanti bakal tau sendiri kok x)

Okee,, bakal diupdate secepatnya !

_MIIYuki Hinata_

Ohya ? hehehe, kelupaan. Maaf-maaf, oke deh, nanti dipotong saat seru-serunya. Tpi kalo penasaran jangan salahin Yume ya! Huehuehue xD

_Aojiru no Sekai_

Salam kenal jgg :D . Tq :)

Yup, ini cerita nyata. Hwhwhw, malah punya cerita nyata kayak gini bikin pusing lhoo xD

Ditunggu yaa ! ;D

_Rhyme A. Black_

Heheheh iyaaa :DD

Asik? Justru ngebingungin lhoo~ mau tau kenapa ? liad aja nanti XD #dilempar

Oke !

* * *

**Yume Hyuna**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**The Hard Love**

**.**

**a Naruto Fanfiction**

**Originally made by me**

**.**

**Rate K**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Friendship/Family**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**For this chapter pair**

**NaruHina—NarutoHinata **

**.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, OC, typo, diambil daari pengalaman sendiri**

**.**

'_**blablablaba' **_** berarti berbicara dalam hati**

.

**Don't like ? Just click 'back'**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Dengan lesu, Hinata memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang kunci di pintu.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya.

'_Aku kenapa? Tidak pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, apa aku…'_ batin Hinata.

Hinata menarik selimut bergambar bunga Lavender, dan menutupi dirinya.

'Jangan Hinata, jangan katakan kamu jatuh cinta padanya,'

Hinata mengeratkan selimutnya lagi. Air mata jatuh dipipinya.

'Aku, harus, kuat. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini dapat membuat air mataku keluar,'

Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya—didalam selimut—dan menuju kamar mandi.

''Haah, mungkin mandi bisa membuat pikiranku jadi _fresh_,'' kata Hinata sambil mengambil handuk.

Naruto sedang duduk di sofanya. Tangannya memegang dagu.

'_Perempuan tadi—Hinata, sepertinya aku tertarik padanya, haah~'_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Dia berniat berjalan-jalan. Dia berharap keajaiban akan muncul nanti. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Tak mungkin berharap ada keajaiban,'_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa tadi lagi. Merasa bosan, Naruto memainkan _handphone_nya.

Memutar-mutar _handphone_ itu, melemparkannya ke udara lalu menangkapnya lagi. Berkali-kali dia ulang hal seperti itu.

_Handphone_ itu sekarang ada di udara, Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sambil memegang erat _handphone_ itu, Naruto terdiam.

'_Kamu pintar, Naruto!'_

Hinata—yang sudah selesai mandi—merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia merasa bosan sekali. Hinata berniat jalan-jalan keluar untuk menghilangkan bosannya itu. Hinata mengambil _handphone_, _earphone, _ dan tas kecil.

Hinata memasangkan _earphone_ ditelinganya dan mencolokkan salah satu bagiannya di _handphone_ itu dan memutar lagu.

_Bada ft Taecyeon - Yes, I'm in Love_

Baru setengah lagu itu diputar, suara Taecyeon yang sedang menyanyi tiba-tiba terputus dengan suara _ringtone_ Hinata—SNSD-Run Devil Run.

''Ha…halo?" kata Hinata gugup.

"Ah, apakah ini Hinata?" Tanya seorang lelaki diseberang sana.

"I…iya, ini Naruto?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Ya, ini Naruto," kata lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"A…ada apa ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, begini. Aku sedang bosan dan berharap ada teman. Mau menemaniku, tidak?"

"E-eh? Boleh kok, aku juga sedang bosan. Dimana?"

"TokyoNv Mall, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, dimana kita akan bertemu?"

"Di _lobby_ saja. _Lobby _lavender."

" Ba-baiklah. Aku akan segera bera—"

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, telfon sudah terputus.

Hinata mendesah. '_Lelaki ini susah dimengerti.'_

-TokyoNv Mall-

''Hinata! Sini!" teriak seseorang sambil melambai tangan.

"I-iya!" Hinata berlari menuju orang itu—Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Benar-benar cantik.

Hinata memakai _t-shirt_ bertuliskan ''_Fix My Heart" _dengan gambar hati, dan _t-shirt_ itu berwarna merah muda. Dipadukan dengan celana selutut berwarna putih—putih polos. Rambutnya yang agak panjang itu disisir rapih.

Naruto sendiri memakai jaket oranye—sebenarnya tidak terlalu oranye. Memakai celana _jeans_ oranye-hitam. Dengan jam tangan—yang bisa dibilang sangat mahal—menemani tangan kanannya.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju Accessories Shop. Disana, Hinata memandangi semua aksesoris disitu sambil memegang bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Matanya sangat fokus kesalah satu barang. Nampaknya, Hinata sedang berpikir.

"DOR!"

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata melompat kaget.

"Hahaha, kamu sih, bengong terus," kata Naruto sambil berdiri disebelah Hinata.

Hinata beralih kepekerjaan yang sempat tertunda—melihat aksesoris dengan serius.

"Hei Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kamu mau aksesoris itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi aksesoris itu.

"I-iya, tapi… harganya mahal sekali. Aku tak sanggup untuk mem-membeli i-itu," kata Hinata sambil memandang Naruto.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, segera ambil aksesoris itu lalu ke Kasir!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Kasir.

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung sendiri. Hinata mengambil aksesoris itu lalu berjalan kekasir.

Hinata menyerahkan aksesoris itu. Naruto lalu membayar.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari toko itu.

"Be-benar nih, tidak apa-apa?" kata Hinata seakan tidak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau mau yang lain, jangan malu-malu buat minta," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Mereka berdua membeli minuman lalu duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia.

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang sedang meminum minuman itu.

"Hi-hinata…" Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"Ya?" kata Hinata sambil melihat Naruto.

"Ma-maukah kau…"

_E…eh?._

"Menjadi…"

_Tidak, dia tidak mungkin membaca pikiranku!_

"Aku kesepian akhir-akhir ini, orangtuaku ada di Kanada, dan aku mencari seseorang untuk membuat hidupku membaik. Maukah kau menjadi adikku?"

_ASTAGA! Untung dia tidak bilang maukah menjadi pacarku. Hufthh…_

"E…eh? Ba-baiklah, adik angkat kan? Baiklah, Naruto-niisan," kata Hinata tersenyum.

'_Sungguh senyuman yang manis,' _pikir Naruto.

-Hinata'sHome-

"Hinata!"

"Ya, kaa-san?"

"Kau siap-siap sekarang ya, kita akan berangkat."

"Ke-kemana kaa-san?"

"Ke Akatsuki Restourant."

"E-eh? Mengapa?"

"Kau akan dijodohkan. Ayo, cepat!"

Petir seakan menusuk hati Hinata.

"Di-dijodohkan? Maksud kaa-san? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan anak teman kaa-san dulu. Ayolah, cepat."

Hinata mematung.

Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau!"

"Mengapa Hinata? Bukankah kamu sudah besar?"

"Aku, sudah mempunyai orang yang cocok menjadi pendamping hidupku!"

"Begitu? Kalau memang kau memang cocok dengan lelaki yang kau bicarakan, baiklah. Kaa-san batalkan. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa kaa-san?"

"Kau harus memberi tahu kaa-san siapa!"

"E-eh?"

"Ya."

"Nanti kaa-san tau sendiri kok. Hinata keatas dulu ya."

Hinata menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

Merebahkan dirinya dikasur Lavendernya sambil bergumam,

"Aah, Kaa-san ada-ada saja, kan a-aku malu," kata Hinata sambil blushing.

"Na…Naruto-kun…"

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf ya Minna-san, lama Yume updetnya and pendek banget,, lg sibuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini ^^ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please ^^**


End file.
